


Purple Night

by wingedsam



Category: My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected, Oregairu, Yahari ore no seishun love comedy wa machigatteiru, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, hand holding, hikki learns to experience emotions like a real human being, just very sweet, some character typical awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsam/pseuds/wingedsam
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino finally embark on their first date after Yukino's confession.
Relationships: Hikigaya Hachiman/Yukinoshita Yukino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Purple Night

**Author's Note:**

> oregairu is my fave anime of all time and hikki is my fave anime character of all time! so i felt it was fitting after being a fan for going on 7 years now (and with season 3 airing) that i should finally write some fic of my fave couple. i also noticed the oregairu tag is lacking with hikki/yukino fluff, so i'm happy to contribute. apologies if they seem ooc in advance, they both are pretty intelligent and speak as such and it was a little hard to recreate, but i hope i did them justice.

_This is what I get for getting involved with women._

Contrary to the activity coming up that any other person would find fun and even thrilling, Hachiman was actively dreading leaving his home today. This was no uncommon occurrence, but uncommon only in the fact that he was actually, finally embarking on his first date with his new… girlfriend?

 _How did I, out of everyone at Sobu, manage to acquire a girlfriend…_ His thought trailed off as he recalled how this even came to be in the first place. Surely, nothing but an act of God would have allowed this to happen, but no, the answer was more simple: a conversation at the end of their prom brought he, Hachiman, and his fellow Service Club member, Yukino Yukinoshita, together.

He can’t say it was a total surprise - he’d known something had been up with both her and his other Service Club member, Yui Yuigahama, for some time. After several difficult conversations and the forceful expression of emotions, Yukino and he had become a sort of de-facto couple. And, as couples do, they were about to embark on their first date.

As much as Hachiman would like to admit to the general population, he was not completely devoid of emotion. Alongside his current dread was extreme anxiety over finally being able to enjoy the typical “couple things” with the one person he wanted to experience them with. Rather pessimistically, he did not feel himself to be deserving of this relationship, and even less so of the girl he had chosen to give his heart to. Alas, it was too late, and he had to follow through with it, no matter how much self-doubt plagued him.

 _Don’t get it twisted,_ Hachiman told the imaginary audience inside his head that he seemed to never stop addressing. _I want nothing more than to spend time with and care for Yukino… but damn, things never end up well for me in the long run. I suppose I’ll have to see how it goes._ He glanced at the clock, noting the time. _Ah, well… time to leave. Godspeed to me._

-

Hachiman leaned against the wall outside the subway station, absentmindedly watching strangers pass by. It was 5 minutes past their arranged meeting time, and he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but what if she had forgotten? Or worse, what if she had been tricking him all along and stood him up? Oh, he knew he shouldn’t have gone through with this…

“Hikigaya-kun, hello.”

Hachiman snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with Yukino, and to his dismay, felt himself involuntarily grimace. Definitely not the first thing you want to do when greeting your new girlfriend.

“Is something the matter, Hikigaya-kun? Am I perhaps not up to your female standards?” Yukino tilted her head in mock confusion, narrowing her eyes.

“Ah, no, not at all… in all honesty, I was taken aback by how pretty you’re looking today…” Hachiman trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes glancing off to the side. _Goddamn it, Hachiman, you’re a fucking embarrassment! How hard is it to compliment your girlfriend!_

“Oh… I see.” Yukino furtively glanced down, a noticeable blush blossoming on her cheeks. “Thank you, Hikigaya-kun. You’re looking handsome today as well.”

Hachiman’s eyes widened and he pressed his lips together to the point where they became white. “Uh-huh. Uh, let’s get going.” He spun around and was about to take a step when he felt a small hand grab the back of his jacket, not nearly hard enough to take him aback, but enough to make him turn his head over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised inquiringly.

“Aren’t you going to wait for your girlfriend to walk beside you? Gosh, Hikigaya-kun, you’re really so inexperienced.”

Now it was Hachiman’s turn to flush red. “Sorry, Yukino. Let’s get going while walking at the same pace, how about that?”

To his immense surprise, Yukino moved to hold his arm with both hands, and pressed her side against it. Looking up at him, she inquired innocently, “So, where are we off to?”

Hachiman mustered every ounce of strength within him to prevent his voice from wavering as he replied, “I was just thinking a nice cafe and perhaps an arcade after, if you feel so inclined to play some games and waste some money.” He looked down at her to gauge her response, and found to his content that she had cracked a slight smile.

“That sounds like it’ll be a wonderful time. Let’s go, then.”

-

“Are you enjoying your strawberry cake, Hikigaya-kun?”

Hachiman looked up from where he was slowly nibbling at his cake, partly an excuse to not have to converse with Yukino frequently, but also because the cake was so damn good.

“Absolutely. It has just the perfect balance of strawberries and cream to create a unique and delicious cake eating experience,” he answered, immediately placing a strawberry into his mouth after speaking.

“Ah, hold on… you have a bit of cream on your mouth.” Without hesitation, Yukino reached across the table, napkin wrapped around her fingers, and dabbed away a bit of cream that had found its way onto the corner of Hachiman’s mouth. He could do nothing more than gaze at her face, where her tongue slightly stuck out at the corner of her own mouth as if to wipe away the cream that way, and remain absolutely still in the fear that he might do something to drive her away. In the mere seconds that her hand was on his face, albeit covered by a napkin, he came to crave her closeness, the warmth that exuded from her, that was like nothing he had ever felt coming from another human. Humans, especially other girls, were never this kind and understanding towards him, and for perhaps the first time in his life, he understood what it felt like to genuinely want to be in the presence of others, to be close with them, physically and emotionally.

All that dissipated in just seconds, as she retracted her hand and smiled slightly at her handiwork. “Got it. I didn’t want you to be looking like more of a fool outside than you usually do with that on your face.”

Hachiman smirked. “I didn’t ask for your help with that, but I suppose I have no choice but to accept it.” He devoured the rest of his cake in a few more bites, forgoing his careful picking he had been doing earlier. Perhaps to end this session where they were separated by a table and to come together once again, perhaps because the cake was really that good. Hachiman couldn’t tell you.

“Ready to blow away all our money on some games?” he inquired, eyebrow raised mischievously.

This time, Yukino smiled with her teeth, looking genuinely excited. “I’m ready.”

-

Yukino and Hachiman strolled among the many arcade games, selecting the ones that seemed the most likely to give up a plush bear or cute anime figurine. They exchanged wide smiles when they successfully claimed an adorable plush bunny that Hachiman proudly bestowed upon Yukino, which she received with a small “Thanks, Hikigaya-kun” and a squeeze of the hand, which sent Hachiman into mild shock. To her credit, Yukino managed to nab a figurine of a popular anime girl from a particularly difficult machine, and gave it to Hachiman with a glint in her eye and a soft smile that Hachiman could not erase from his mind no matter how hard he tried.

As they picked their way through claw machine after claw machine, Hachiman often snuck furtive glances towards Yukino, who remained oblivious, searching among the many games to find which one was to her liking. Her widened eyes and bright beam when she found a suitable game, pointing and motioning for him to come over, only served to endear her to him more and more. This feeling of care, of genuine joy to be around a person… it was nothing like he had ever felt before. And he had only one person to thank for it.

-

The day grew late, and as night approached, the sky morphed into a sweet light purple with pinks and oranges streaked across it. Yukino and Hachiman emerged from the subway station in Yukino’s neighborhood together, and it was at this point that Hachiman decided that he could no longer be afraid of such intimacy with this girl that he could now call his. Slowly, carefully, he reached his hand out and took Yukino’s hand in his.

Yukino whipped her head to face him from where she was standing beside him. Hachiman quickly looked the other way, face flushing and mouth raising in a slight pout.

Yukino smiled softly to herself, and interlaced her fingers with his. Hachiman’s breath audibly hitched, and he turned to look down at her, where she was already meeting his gaze.

“Hikigaya-kun, it’s okay.”

Those words were all he needed to release the tension built up within him, and he gave her a tiny smile in return. The two resumed their walk back to Yukino’s apartment, hand in hand, neither having the courage to look at each other except to sneak the occasional glance.

To Hachiman’s mild dismay, they reached the front door of her apartment all too soon. He let out a sigh, and let go of her hand.

“Yukino, I… thank you for today. It was a really nice time and I, ah… look forward to more with you,” Hachiman stuttered, eyes flicking automatically to the side.

“Hikigaya-kun, you don’t have to sound so formal with me. Or do you not remember that we’re dating now?” Yukino smirked slightly, and Hachiman let out a little laugh.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Um, I hope you had a nice time, too.”

“I did, thanks to you,” she said, hand reaching up to stroke her hair. “And… I hope we can go out again soon.”

Hachiman took a deep breath. This is what couples were supposed to do after dates, right? Especially first ones? Admittedly, he had never done this before, so he couldn’t be sure. But he should trust his instinct. Probably.

He closed the space between them with a step, and asked softly, “Yukino, is it okay if I kiss you?”  
Yukino audibly inhaled, and blush spread rapidly across her face. She slowly raised her gaze to meet his, and equally as softly, responded, “Please.”

Hachiman hesitated for a moment, then resolved to place one hand on her waist and one on her cheek. He leaned in slowly, so slowly, taking in every feature of Yukino’s face. Her bright blue eyes, her little nose, her bright red cheeks, flushed from nerves and the cold. He never wanted to forget what she looked like at this moment.

He finally met her lips after what seemed like an eternity, and to his pleasant surprise, her lips felt as soft as they looked. He stroked his thumb across her cheek slowly, and raised his other hand to cradle her head. After a second of hesitation, she kissed him back, pushing against his lips with a gentle ferocity that struck him as surprising and - he hoped this wasn’t too lewd to think of - a bit hot.

Yukino pulled away first, breathing slightly harder than before. Before he could ask her if he did anything wrong - oh God, did he do something wrong, does she hate him now - she pulled him back in quickly for another kiss, this one deeper than the first. She parted her lips, allowing him to go further inside her mouth with his tongue. Hachiman ran over her teeth with his tongue, and met hers with a fierce need that he had no idea existed within him. When he pulled back slightly to take her bottom lip in between his teeth with a soft bite, he heard a soft, low moan escape her lips that caused him to break away completely, holding her head and gazing into her eyes with slight worry.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he said, eyes searching hers frantically.

Yukino let out a small laugh, a lovely sound that was as sweet to Hachiman’s ears as honey. “Of course not, Hikigaya-kun. On the contrary, that made me feel… good. Very good.”

Hachiman sighed with relief. “That’s good to - “ But he was cut off by Yukino reaching up to kiss him again, this time, a sweet, long kiss that left him nearly dizzy when she pulled away.

“I really should be going up now. Thank you for everything, Hikigaya-kun. I hope you can continue to give me your life.” Unlocking the apartment complex door, she disappeared on the other side, leaving Hachiman breathless.

On his walk home, Hachiman could only think of one thing: _maybe, perhaps, just this once, he could be with someone._


End file.
